


【鳴佐】『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外-初冬

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【鳴佐】『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外-初冬

『宇智波先生，有您的快遞。』番外-初冬  
　　  
　　  
　　現在漩渦鳴人正挺著腰板坐在自己戀人家的沙發上，雖然不是第一次來佐助家裡，不過也不知怎麼的老是緊張，"不行啊!漩渦鳴人你現在可是佐助的男朋友，佐助做惡夢所以要過來陪他的啊!振作一點!"這麼想著鳴人狠狠地拍了兩下自己的臉頰，本來就因為在大半夜騎車過來凍得通紅的臉更紅了一些，話說剛交往就去對方家過夜進展會不會太快了？等一下要做什麼？會不會這樣還是那樣？!  
　　  
　　「你在做什麼?」在鳴人胡思亂想時從廚房出來的佐助手上端著托盤，歪著頭看鳴人莫名的舉動，把手上的托盤放下，雖然在半夜時間不太對，不過既然家裡來了客人那就該好好招待，而且......還是戀人就更該了，想到戀人著個詞佐助居然有些不好意思，沒辦法誰叫他出生到現在都沒談過戀愛呢，而且這件事之後不知道該怎麼跟他家人說，算了以後再想吧。  
　　  
　　「沒...沒有什麼我說!」鳴人放下手搓揉了幾下放在膝蓋上，在佐助看來不懂他為何那麼拘謹，索性移動身體坐到鳴人旁邊，沒想到他這一動作鳴人更是僵直身板。  
　　  
　　「喝一點?」佐助拿起馬克杯遞給鳴人，裡面是熱牛奶，雖然他習慣喝咖啡不過鼬老是提醒他晚上不要喝，剛好鳴人也不喜歡咖啡，自己就跟他一起喝熱牛奶了，而且牛奶助眠是個不錯的選擇。

　　「啊!謝謝。」鳴人連忙接過捧在手上用杯子的溫度熱手，剛剛太心急跑出門就穿了外套也沒記得帶個手套什麼的，手指暴露在寒風中凍得發紅雖然佐助家開著暖氣但可能因為才剛打開不是很暖，現在一觸到溫熱的馬克杯不經發出感嘆:「啊...好溫暖，還以為手指要凍斷了我說。」  
　　  
　「誰讓你這個大白癡大半夜突然跑來，騎車也不帶個手套。」佐助看鳴人發紅的指尖用著平時唸自己學生的口氣說著，然後意識到自己的口氣會不會有些太差了，畢竟鳴人也是為了他不顧一切在大半夜跑來他家裡。

　　「我還不是因為擔心你嘛我說。」佐助還沒煩惱完鳴人就用無辜的語氣開口：「太急了所以才會忘記帶個手套啊我說，我都下了樓才想起來的。」

　　「你白癡嗎，下樓都想起來了也不知道回去拿。」佐助撇過頭拿起自己的馬克杯擋到臉前，熱牛奶散發的熱氣正好半遮住他泛紅的耳根子，用酸言酸語掩飾自己害羞的模樣。

　　「可佐助你不是做惡夢了嘛我說，我擔心你一個人啊，想趕快過來陪你就沒回去了。」鳴人說著放下手裡的馬克杯轉頭看著身旁的人眼神很是認真。

　　說不上是什麼動人的情話，鳴人或許只是直白地表達自己的想法，但對佐助來說這麼露骨的直球已經太超過了，畢竟自己是很拐彎抹角的類型，說什麼擔心啊!不要一臉認真的樣子啊。

　　「......誰要你陪了。」佐助低下頭，其實心裡高興得很，一想到鳴人在十幾分鍾前打電話來說他已經在門口了，佐助是真的有點意外，距離他們掛斷電話不過才十五分鐘左右，可見鳴人的速度多快，那時他正抱著他的恐龍布偶在床上蜷曲成一團，聽到鳴人的聲音整個人突然就放鬆下來。

　掛了電話他趕緊下床去開門，一開門就看見站在外頭搓著手掌的鳴人，顯然是被凍壞了但是一看見他還是連忙打起精神笑著跟他打招呼，佐助在心裡罵了一聲白癡趕緊把人帶進屋裡，把鳴人按到沙發上一邊打開空調才轉身進廚房準備點熱飲。  
　　  
「不要這樣說嘛佐助。」鳴人討好地往佐助的方向靠了靠肩膀和他貼到一起，甚至用手指勾起佐助耳邊的髮絲扣到耳後，看得出來佐助不是真的生氣只是在不好意思，這種模樣他特別喜歡。  
　　  
　　「你...吵死了。」佐助仰頭把牛奶喝完把杯子放到托盤上順便帶上鳴人同樣空了的杯子站起身逃離現場。

　　留下來的鳴人還側坐在沙發上看著佐助走進廚房的背影勾起嘴角，默默收回空中舉著的手放到唇邊磨蹭伸出舌頭舔了一口。

　　“好想......直接用唇親吻你的全身，我的......佐助。”

　　輕啄了一下自己的指尖鳴人幻想著那是佐助身體的任何一個部位滿意的收回手從沙發上起身，隨著佐助的腳步來到廚房，看見佐助正舉著手拉開上頭的櫃子把剛才的托盤放進櫃子裡。

　　在佐助關上櫥櫃的那一剎鳴人在他身後一把摟住他的腰，甚至把下巴靠在他肩上蹭了蹭像是在撒嬌一般，不過一個大男人撒什麼嬌。

　　「別鬧了，很晚了快去刷牙睡了。」佐助推開鳴人的腦袋轉身離去，接著聽到鳴人在後面喊道。

　　「啊!我沒帶牙刷啊佐助。」鳴人哀嚎一聲跟著跑出廚房看佐助已經轉身走向浴室只好再度跟上，在佐助站在洗手台前刷牙時他就側靠在門板上，斜眼看了幾個地方，那裡都是被他裝過攝像機的地方。

　　沒想到這麼快就能到佐助家過夜，這些東西還是慢慢找時間拆掉吧，如果哪一天被佐助發現的話可就不好了，而且比起透過監視畫面他更傾向於看現場不是嗎。

　　想著想著鳴人瞇起眼睛盯著佐助後頸的線條，那個部位只要稍微用力一些咬下去應該會出血的吧，佐助的皮膚很白尤其不常曬到太陽的後頸也是，鮮紅色在上面暈染開來一定很誘人，啊...不過他可不想讓佐助受傷啊。

　　「鳴人？」

　　回過神刷好牙的佐助看著不知道又在發什麼呆的鳴人疑惑的叫了聲。

　　「啊...啊？」

　　「又發什麼呆。」佐助搖搖頭把剛剛翻出來的新牙刷塞到鳴人手裡：「你用這個吧，牙膏用我的。」

　　說完丟下手裡拿著剛拆封牙刷的鳴人在浴室，自己先離開，佐助離開後鳴人站到洗手台拿起佐助的牙膏吞了吞口水。

　　佐助的牙膏...佐助的，然後又瞄到漱口杯裡放著的藍色牙刷瞪大眼睛死盯著就在手差點忍不住去拿起來時一頭撞上浴室的牆壁。

　　不行!漩渦鳴人你不能做這種事情!

　　「你又在幹什麼？」佐助一回來就看到鳴人正撞牆的畫面，心想這孩子是腦子壞掉了還是怎麼的。

　　「沒...沒事，我刷牙呢我說。」鳴人連忙擺擺手把頭從牆壁上移開，拿起牙膏擠在牙刷上開始刷牙。

　　「喔...這毛巾是新的，我想你也沒帶，用這個吧。」佐助說著把剛才從臥室拿出來的毛巾掛到毛巾架上。

　　「哦...屑...謝，窩縮。」嘴裡含著泡沫鳴人口齒不清地道了個謝，佐助笑著抹掉鳴人快滴到衣領上的泡沫才轉身離開。

　　撩完就跑就是在說這種人......鳴人把泡沫漱乾淨後頂著本來已經不紅了卻被佐助一個曖昧動作又惹得脹紅的臉怨念的看著鏡子，瞥到毛巾架上的新毛巾......幹嘛拿新的，這樣就沒理由直接用佐助的了啊我說!

　　鳴人憤怒地拿毛巾在臉上搓著，掛回去時轉頭看到漱口杯裡一藍一橘的牙刷，簡直像是情侶牙刷一樣忍不住背後開起小花，不對......他們本來就是情侶啊。

※

　　回到客廳鳴人感受到一股涼意佐助大概是把客廳的空調給關了，看到鳴人出來把他放在沙發上的背包和塞回他手裡自己拿著鳴人的外套關上大燈走回臥室。

　　鳴人有些尷尬地跟在後面不知道是不是該跟進去，不過是這樣嗎？睡同一間，還是佐助有客房？畢竟這樣是不是太快了？

　　鳴人自己站在臥室門口風中凌亂佐助已經把他的外套掛到衣帽架上，回頭看鳴人還站在臥房門口遲遲沒有踏進來，房裡的熱氣都快隨著打開的房門流光。

　　「站在那做什麼，進來啊，暖氣都流掉了。」

　　「啊!好。」鳴人閃進房間帶上房門把暖氣鎖在室內，密閉的空間泛起異樣的氣氛......當然只是鳴人自己的感覺。

　　「你包包先放椅子上吧。」佐助說著坐到床上脫掉地板鞋整個人窩進房間裡的那張大床，看鳴人還站在床邊沒有動作又喚了聲對方，也不知道鳴人怎麼老是發呆：「上來啊。」

　　「不...不是那個，我們一起睡嗎我說？」鳴人扭扭捏捏地靠近看著半躺在床上的佐助，針織衫略寬松的領口因為他的姿勢滑向一邊，露出鎖骨和肩線......這樣根本是在誘惑他。

　　「你不是來陪我的嗎？」佐助也奇怪鳴人自己風風火火的跑來他家，現在又怎麼不願意和自己一起睡了。

　　「是，是啊我說但是...那個不然我打地鋪吧我說。」

　　「就算開了暖氣睡地上還是容易感冒，而且地板那麼難睡，你是客人我怎麼可能讓你睡地板。」佐助說著坐直身子看鳴人還是一副猶豫的模樣：「你不願意跟我睡一起？」

　　「不不!沒有的事情，我不就是怕你覺得擠嘛。」鳴人連忙否認，生怕佐助誤會自己的意思。

　　「這是雙人床。」佐助拍了下身邊的空位，他因為喜歡大床一開始搬到這裡就是選用雙人床，兩個人一起睡也不會覺得擁擠。

　　「我...睡相不好...怕晚上打到你。」

　　「過來。」沒法子佐助最後還是直接用命令的口氣把人叫上床，鳴人打了個哆嗦磨嘰地爬上床，縮在床邊簡直像是被他欺負似的，雖然莫名佐助還是轉過身關上床頭上的電燈開關。

　　「你這樣蓋不到被子。」躺回被窩裏，暗下來的室內剩下夜燈微弱的黃光，佐助床上只有一件厚棉被鳴人縮在床邊根本只能摸到一小角，說著伸手拉拉鳴人的衣角讓他往中間靠一些。

　　「......沒關係我說，我皮厚不怕冷。」鳴人拒絕了佐助的好意推開他的手又往邊角縮了些差點沒掉下床。

　　「你這是什麼意思？」看不慣鳴人一直和他保持距離的模樣佐助心裡燃起一把火，翻身扯過鳴人雙手撐在他頭兩側俯視著對方，不意外的看見鳴人僵住的模樣。

　　「什麼...什麼意思啊我說。」鳴人避開眼神不敢直視佐助的眼睛，雙手在下面握成拳，在需要開暖氣的大冷天裡流滿手汗，天啊!太近了，太近了!

　　「為什麼避著我？」看鳴人側過頭迴避他的眼神，佐助伸出手扳過鳴人的下巴強迫他正視自己，躲成這個樣子，剛才在廚房還黏在自己背後的。

　　「我...我哪有啊。」鳴人搖搖頭否認。

　　「沒有？那你幹嘛縮在床角。」佐助挑眉，對鳴人拙劣的謊言嗤之以鼻。

　　「我這不是...我怕我身上有味道熏到你。」這句話算是半真半假，如果說是夏天身上汗味比較重還能理解，不過現在大冬天的，他也不是那種一連好幾天不會洗澡的那種人。

　　佐助瞇起眼，索性埋下身子在鳴人的頸間嗅了嗅，當然是沒聞出什麼怪味道，要說真的有味道早在稍早鳴人在廚房從身後抱住他時就多少感覺得出來才是。

　　讓他篤定了這只是鳴人的藉口之一，沒想到的是佐助這個舉動讓鳴人暈乎乎，佐助埋下頭在他頸邊時，略長的鬢角落在他臉上，搔得他有些癢，連帶心頭也也搔癢。

　　「哪有什麼味道。」抬起頭佐助發表他確認過後的結果，沒有什麼詭異的味道反而是有種讓他安心的暖意，不過在之後夏天到來、鳴人是那種比較容易出汗的人的事情就顯露出來了，身上老是帶著一些薄薄的汗味，意外的是佐助特別喜歡那味道。

　　「是...是嗎，太好了我說，我還很擔心的說。」

　　「嗯，你睡過來吧。」佐助說著把鳴人往床中間帶，自然的拉過鳴人的手臂做靠枕躺在上頭，距離近到鳴人都能感受的他吐氣打在自己頸邊讓鳴人更加心跳加速。

　　奇怪了佐助怎麼都不害羞的？難道是自己心術不正才會那麼緊張嗎？但是跟交往的戀人睡在同一張床上還靠得那麼近這應該很正常吧？

　　「你不睡嗎？」佐助找了一個舒服的姿勢閉上眼卻感受到身旁的人身體還是異常的僵硬，睜眼抬起頭就看見鳴人瞪大眼睛盯著天花板，都讓他忍不住往天花板望了一眼，以為那裡是有什麼東西。

　　「沒、沒事，你快睡，不用擔心。」聽到佐助的聲音鳴人側過頭讓他放心卻克制不住嘴角抽搐。

　　「鳴人...你很奇怪。」皺起眉頭佐助坐起來低頭看著臉還很僵硬的鳴人，盯著他眨了眨眼。

　　「我哪裡奇怪了啊...我說。」鳴人心虛地扁下嘴，不知道該怎麼面對佐助。

　　「你怎麼一直在躲我？」佐助直接提出疑問，直到進臥房前鳴人都還是表現出一副哈巴狗的樣子，連在廚房時也是蹭在自己身後抱住自己的，怎麼現在給他機會讓他抱著睡反而閃躲起來。

　　「我...哪有。」鳴人弱弱的否認，太丟臉了，如果跟佐助說實話那佐助會不會直接嫌棄他啊，不行啊！他因為和佐助睡在一張床上緊張到胡思亂想什麼的。

　　「哪裡沒有了。」佐助的態度也是強硬，鳴人一臉心虛的模樣讓他語氣更咄咄逼人了些，又像是在質問被抓到考試作弊的學生模樣。

　　「我...我，啊啊啊啊!」鳴人支支吾吾地最終蒙住自己的臉放棄一般大叫著轉過身埋在床單裡，搞得佐助莫名其妙傻愣愣的看著鳴人也不說話，過了一陣子鳴人才冷靜下來慢慢抬起頭眼角還有些紅潤，簡直像是被他欺負一樣，開口說話也是結結巴巴的：「因...因為，佐助睡...睡在我旁邊，然後...。」

　　「然後？」佐助歪著頭看向結巴鳴人。

　　「然後...還是在...在床上，所以...我...我。」

　　「到底怎樣？！」被鳴人支支吾吾的模樣給弄得暴躁起來，佐助沒克制住的提高音量。

　　「所以我忍不住一直想到色色的事情啦我說!」

　　話一說完，沉寂了三秒，兩個人明顯的都漲紅了臉頰。

　　「啊!對不起啦，你不要生氣我說，我去睡地板，不!去外面睡沙發，去睡大門口我說。」鳴人緊張地跳起來想在佐助發怒前逃出房間，不料還沒躥下床衣擺就被拉住，他打著哆嗦回過頭去，映入眼中的卻是有些羞澀模樣低著頭的佐助。

　　「你是指...這種事情？」雖然聲音有些微弱但在安靜的室內鳴人還是能聽得很清楚，接著佐助略帶涼意的指尖從他衣服下擺鑽進去，鳴人驚訝地瞪大眼對上佐助略帶挑逗的眼神。

　　「佐...佐助？」鳴人硬生是不敢動作佐助的指尖在他腹部打轉從上往下在他的腹肌磨蹭，看見鳴人盯著他收起剛才撩人的眼神又低下頭，在夜燈映照下細長的睫毛在臉頰上倒映出一片扇形的陰影。

　　「你...要做嗎？」鳴人愣愣的看著佐助抬起頭，紅潤的唇吐出上天賜予的佳音，這未免也太......順利了？

　　佐助說完收回手抿起嘴唇不好意思的撇過頭，他好歹也是年過二十五的成人，雖然從來沒有交往經驗，性經驗為零，只有在少數時候會自行解決生理需求但是正常的生理常識他都懂的，畢竟他可是生物專科。

　　大概就是那種雖說毫無實戰經驗，但是學術理論滿分的那種人吧，當然對於同性之間要如何進行性行為他也是很了解......雖然也是沒有實際操作過就是了。

　　「你...你是說，呃...可以嗎我說？」沒想過佐助會主動先提起鳴人反而不知所措，他首先要先確認佐助說的做到底是不是他想的那種，要是對方只是要親親抱抱那誤會可就大了。

　　「嗯，你想要嗎？」佐助也不是那種隨便就能和人上床的人，從他甚至沒跟人交往過就能看出來，只是鳴人給他的感覺很不一樣，可能也是和他救過自己脫不了關係，總是覺得待在他身邊很有安全感不自主的想依賴這個傻小子，如果是鳴人的話，他覺得是可以的。

　　「可是你...你知道，我的做是...那一種做的說，就是做...愛。」是的，他的想像是深入交流的那種，有必要好好確認一下，不然嚇著對方那就完蛋了。

　　「我當然知道。」佐助回覆他的居然不是害羞的眼神而是帶著一點鄙視，對佐助來說鳴人那樣解釋簡直是把他當成未成年少年，他甚至還比他年長當然知道在床上是要做些什麼。

　　「呃..我只是確認一下，別生氣我說。」鳴人連忙湊過去討好對方，佐助沒買單轉過身去，在鳴人以為他生氣了正緊張時拉開床頭的抽屜拿出一個保險套又轉過身來。

　　等等......為什麼佐助你要那麼自然的從床頭櫃裡拿出保險套？我以為你不是這樣的!鳴人在內心大喊，當然他沒有表現出來，只是在內心感嘆他的佐助應該是很清心寡欲的啊，明明攝像機也沒拍過他自慰的畫面的。

　　「......你用還是我用？」佐助拿著保險套對鳴人提問，男同性的性行為自然分成插入和被插入的兩方，他把選擇權給鳴人，他是兩方都能接受。

　　「我...我想要...想要抱佐助我說。」吞了吞口水鳴人表示出他想做上方的意願，佐助沒有跟他爭，輕輕點了頭把保險套塞給鳴人，鳴人接過之後反而更加緊張起來，明明時常在腦內意淫對方怎麼到了真的能實現時就畏畏縮縮的。

　　「......要潤滑劑吧。」低聲說著佐助又從櫃子裡拿出一瓶未拆封的潤滑劑出來擺在床上，這下子鳴人更疑惑，保險套還能解釋但潤滑劑...怎麼都不像一般單身男性家裡該出現的東西。

　　「佐助你...怎麼會有這些？」鳴人拿起在床上的潤滑劑翻著看了看。

　　「我......昨天，在超市裡買的。」佐助說著不好意思的撇過頭，一句話裡表現出他本也早有預謀，想到會和鳴人發生進一步的關係。

　　「超市？我怎麼沒發現。」鳴人半自言自語的說道，昨天他和佐助是一起逛超市的，他只記得他們買了食材和生活用品不知道佐助什麼時後把保險套和潤滑劑放進推車裡了，難怪結帳時的姑娘看他們的眼神流露著一股詭異的笑意，他還以為那姑娘是有眼光看出他們是情侶，現在看來是因為那些東西姑娘才露出那副模樣的。

　　「......別管那些了。」佐助出聲拉回鳴人的注意力，鳴人回過神發現佐助已經躺回床上眨著眼望著他。

　　細軟的黑髮散落在白色的被單上，臉頰還有些紅潤在白皙的皮膚上特別明顯，鳴人看過去時他還側了一下頭勾勒出頸部的線條。

　　鳴人把保險套暫時先放在床邊慢慢靠過去撐在佐助的上方用指尖輕觸對方的臉頰，拇指指腹帶著薄繭的粗糙感在對方細緻的臉頰上撫弄，滑過唇瓣時佐助側頭含住他的指尖，給了鳴人一個眼神，充滿挑逗意味的用舌頭舔舐。

很明顯的佐助在勾引他，對方都已經敞開身體準備讓他為所欲為了，那鳴人也不打算再跟他客氣，翻身就壓上佐助對上他的嘴唇，和他們確認關係的那個輕吻不一樣，這次鳴人主動的翹開佐助的唇瓣，把舌頭伸入對方口中交纏，帶著淡淡薄荷味，那是佐助牙膏的味道。

　　佐助也配合的環上鳴人的頸部，在鳴人舔過他上顎時輕輕一顫，鳴人發現那似乎是佐助的弱點之一壞心的多舔了幾下，直到佐助用舌頭把他頂出去，有些不滿的瞪著他，但紅潤的眼角讓他氣勢下降不少。

　　「別這樣。」佐助說著手指抓皺鳴人衣領咬著被吻腫的紅唇。

　　「那...這樣？」鳴人笑著雙手滑下隔著衣服撫過胸部握住對方精瘦的腰部，向上把衣服推到胸口處露出的肌肉線條帶著優雅和力量感像是隻矯健的黑豹。

　　壓下身鳴人吻上佐助的胸前，細細地舔吻不時輕咬對方，在細膩的肌膚上留下屬於自己的標記，一連串的紅痕從胸口延伸到下腹，他在宣誓著這個身體是屬於他的誰都不能搶走。

　　隨著鳴人的動作佐助繃直身體發出壓抑的悶哼忍下難耐的酥麻感，聽見佐助越來越壓不下的低吟鳴人加快進攻的速度，直接含上裸露在外胸前挺立紅潤的乳尖。

　　「啊...哈嗯。」被溫熱的口腔包覆，佐助不經發出一聲低吟崩直腳背捲縮起的腳趾把底下的被單直抓出一道道摺痕，那裡除了洗澡時偶爾會觸碰到平時根本不會有接觸的機會，更不要說是被他人觸碰了，現在卻被鳴人含進嘴裡舔舐羞恥感爬上腦門，偏偏鳴人還用舌頭繞著乳暈打轉，又吸又舔，他實在不懂男人的胸部有什麼好用的。

　　「佐助…你很敏感啊我說。」鳴人稍微抬頭對著沾染著水光的乳尖吹氣，被他玩弄了一陣子的那個地方已經稍稍有修紅腫起來在帶著暖意的空氣中瑟瑟發抖，他沒忍住的舔著一邊照顧不到的另一側就用手指輕輕撥弄揉捏不時搓刺著中間的乳孔。

　　「嗚…你也試試，就知道。」佐助皺著眉頭瞪了鳴人一眼，要是換做他被這樣對待他就不信鳴人會完全沒有感覺，想著賭氣的隔著棉質的衣料捏上鳴人的乳尖，狠狠的那種，讓鳴人驚訝的跳腳。

　　「噢!你下手太重了吧我說。」鳴人驚訝的摀住自己的胸口坐直身體甚至誇張的拉開衣領往裡頭看去確認那裡沒有受傷，搞得佐助都有些擔心了起來不知道是不是自己真的沒管好力道，撐起上半身想關心對方的傷勢。

　　「真的…很疼啊?受傷了嗎?我看看。」佐助說著就要去拉鳴人的衣服，鳴人也沒阻止他，在佐助拉起他衣襬時自動的把上衣整件脫下扔到一邊，性感的麥色肌膚映在佐助眼裡，他的肌肉比起佐助更加結實。

　　「當然疼啊，你得好好安慰我才行我說。」鳴人拉過佐助的手抵在自己胸口，由上往下滑到下腹，充滿性意味挺了挺腰，除去寬大的棉質衣從布料也算柔軟的睡褲外也能明顯看出包覆在裡頭性器的形狀已經興奮脹大。

　　「……流氓。」佐助抽回手，手背擋住自己半邊臉側過頭，不想承認他被鳴人那副流氓樣和性感的身材迷的暈頭轉向:「你又不是那邊受傷。」

　　「不管，你可得好好照顧它，它都是因為你才這樣的我說。」鳴人說著吧唧在佐助唇上親了一口，看到佐助居然扭扭捏捏地點了頭開心到不行，一邊吻著對方的眼角手一邊伸進佐助的褲頭。

　　感受到鳴人掌心的溫度隔著底褲覆上他的臀部輕輕揉捏，佐助配合的抬起腰肢讓鳴人能夠毫不費力的退下他的睡褲，鳴人把褲頭推至腿根接著撫著佐助又白又直的大腿把睡褲退至小腿掛在腳踝處，這時鳴人正一邊埋在他的頸間啃咬讓佐助被迫仰著頭，向後的弧度勾勒出一道美麗的線條。

　　退去睡褲鳴人抬起頭欣賞著身下衣衫不整的人兒，嘴角還掛著來不及吞嚥的唾液微微喘著氣看著他的眼神都因染上情欲帶著些迷離感。

　　佐助扭動了下身體主動抬起腳把掛在腳踝上的褲子踢到床下，光潔的長腿直接環上他的腰間，用大腿內側細嫩的皮膚在他腰側磨蹭，考驗著他的耐力，他簡直快忍不住現在就扯下對方的內褲插進那淫蕩的小穴口幹得他求饒，不過他當然不會這麼做，他們的第一次當然必須給佐助還有他自己留下一個美好的回憶。

　　「快點......。」鳴人磨磨蹭蹭的反倒是佐助先開始不耐煩起來。

　　「好好，你別急啊。」鳴人笑笑的壓下佐助，身體卡在他的雙腿之間，雙手摸上他的大腿根向下壓讓他呈現一個腿朝天的姿勢，接著用一指勾住佐助底褲的褲頭拉下，佐助配合著抬起腰讓鳴人能輕鬆的脫下他的內褲。

　　低頭看著除了凌亂的上衣近乎全身赤裸身上還帶著許多他留下的痕跡的佐助鳴人差點兒沉不住氣，一開口就是壓抑的低沉嗓音。

　　「你知道，你現在看起來真的很性感。」說著鳴人側頭吻上佐助的膝蓋，拉起佐助的大腿掛到自己肩上，拿過放在床上的潤滑劑拆封，把裡頭透明的液體擠到手上，稍微摀熱才拉開佐助的腿小心的往那個不曾被開發過的入口靠近。

「嗚……。」指尖抵到入口處時佐助還是忍不住打了個顫，那種感覺很怪異，畢竟他自己可也是從沒有深入觸碰那個部位，鳴人才伸進一個指節他就快忍不住的要喊停，但又想到如果他們之後還要繼續交往下去這些事情總要發生的，一時逃避不是方法，退縮也從不是宇智波的作風，於是他只是側過頭摀住自己的嘴。

　　「沒事的放鬆，忍耐一下不會弄疼你我說。」注意到了佐助的不安，鳴人用空閒的手輕揉著佐助的腰側讓他放鬆，一邊出聲安慰，佐助迅速的一連點了幾下頭示意鳴人他沒有問題。

　　在佐助放鬆後鳴人才緩慢的增加數量，放了兩隻手指進到裡面，佐助雖然還是有些僵硬不過已經沒有剛才整個繃緊的程度，藉著潤滑劑鳴人轉動手指慢慢幫對方做擴張，模仿著性交的動作在裡頭抽插，本來不想發出聲音的佐助也因為鳴人的動作不時發出一些哼聲，聽著佐助的呻吟鳴人倒是很有成就感，在裡頭反覆尋找著佐助的敏感點。

　　「嗯!啊……哈嗯。」

在鳴人摩擦過入口處附近接近小腹的位置時佐助突然發出一聲難耐的低吟，他知道他找對地方於是刻意按上那周圍打轉摳弄，佐助被弄得整個癱軟，前面早就興奮的挺立頂端還吐著前列腺液，一手摀著嘴另一邊手指緊抓身下的床單，掛在鳴人肩上的腿勾起形成一個漂亮的弧度。

　　覺得差不多了，鳴人抽出手安撫了下佐助才開始解自己的褲頭掏出裡面脹紅發紫的陰莖，看見佐助在瞥見他的活兒時瞪大了眼心情特別好，又倒了點潤滑劑抹到自己的性器上，鳴人拉過佐助把對方的臀部抵到自己胯下，沒有急著插進去反倒是故意用自己的陰莖在佐助的臀部會陰處磨蹭拍打把那裡弄得濕漉漉的。

　　「你別…別玩了。」一開口佐助發覺自己的聲音居然有些嘶啞，連他自己都覺得這種音調是在勾引對方，可他真沒有那個意思，倒是鳴人現在一直吊著他胃口讓他快要抓狂。

　　「怎麼樣佐助，想要嗎?想不想要我滿足你，插進去?」男人在床上總是喜歡一些葷段子骯髒話，鳴人也不例外，更何況在他內心深處不知道有多麼想把佐助據為己有。

　　佐助其實在內心是無奈的翻了個白眼的，這種拿來調戲小女生的話對他來說可不是那麼受用，但是他多少也知道大部分血氣方剛的男人總是喜歡這一套，鳴人會這樣開葷話也和自己剛才莫名羞澀的表現脫不了關係，可惜那是他沒有刻意控制表露出來的自然反應，就算年過二十五，今天還是他名義上的初夜害羞一點沒什麼的。

　　男人嘛、不就是都喜歡清純又淫蕩的，雖然佐助可不自認為是清純更不可能是什麼縱欲之人，至少現階段不是，但他可不想讓鳴人得意忘形，孩子要從小教起，情人床第之事也是要從頭把關。

　　「要幹…直接幹，廢話那麼多是…不是男人。」可惜身體的反應還是稍稍違背他的思想，說出口的話細細碎碎的氣勢少掉不少，挑釁作用倒是完美發揮。

　　「好啊我說，這可是你自己要求的啊，小˙佐˙助。」

　　在鳴人勾起一抹壞笑的瞬間佐助其實就有些後悔了，但宇智波從不出爾反爾硬生是沒有表現在臉上。

　　「哈……呃。」在鳴人挺進的一剎那他真的是幾乎連叫也叫不出聲，雖然沒有撕裂但瞬間整個被填滿的痠脹鈍痛感也讓他難受得五官糾結在一起。

　　「還好嗎我說?很痛嗎?」不曉得自己是不是太粗魯了，他自認為事前準備有做足夠畢竟佐助是第一次，雖然沒有出血的跡象但就憑佐助一臉痛苦的表情就夠他嚇的了。

　　「沒…沒事，還好…不是很疼。」稍微緩過來後佐助慢慢地吐氣調整頻率，即使慢慢地不再感到一開始的疼痛，但那種痠脹感還是遲遲沒有消去，不如說是連帶著一股空虛感爬上腦門，深呼吸了一口氣佐助慢慢自己挪動了下身子晃腰，連帶驚動到正插在他體內的人。

　　「你別亂動啊，我會忍不住啊我說。」鳴人連忙按住佐助的腰不讓他亂動，順便壓下自己現在只想狠狠的肏對方的欲望。

　　「你…快點啊，別磨蹭了，快點…嗯啊。」佐助意外自己居然會催促對方，但是身下熾熱的硬物卡在那不動讓他感到異常焦慮，只希望那東西快點在他體內橫衝直撞，把那股竄升的搔癢感澆熄。

　　佐助都這樣邀請了鳴人也不打算再客氣，他是為了對方想要慢點來的可佐助一直挑逗自己這就不能怪罪於他了，壓下身托起佐助的腰在下面塞了一顆枕頭讓自己能更好動作就壓著對方的大腿狠狠肏起來。

　　「嗚…等等，慢…哈啊你慢點。」明明剛才是自己讓鳴人快點的，但當鳴人真的如他所願的放肆大幹時他又幾乎頂不住如潮水般的強烈快感，他從來沒感受過那麼失控不能自己的感覺。

　　「剛才…可是你讓我快點的啊我說，舒不舒服?」沒有慢下動作，鳴人一邊擺動腰像是充飽電的馬達，一邊欣賞著佐助淫亂失神的表情，似乎是抓不好節奏換氣一直張著嘴抽氣。

　　太過強烈的刺激把他逼得眼角泛淚，頗有一絲受虐者的神情，但身下的肉穴卻又緊緊吸附住他的陰莖，在他每次抽離時都依依不捨地纏住，穴口次次被翻出一圈嫣紅的嫩肉，再被重新幹進肉穴，透明的潤滑劑在熱度摩擦下開始泛白隨著抽插被帶出體外，染滿兩人的下身，鳴人這時才想起他居然忘記帶上佐助剛才丟給他的保險套，急著要抽出插在對方身體裡的性器，可阻擋他的卻是佐助勾住他的雙腿。

　　「佐助我、我忘記帶套了!先等一下我說。」鳴人試圖搬開佐助勾住他脖子的腿，佐助卻閉緊眼搖搖頭拒絕又把鳴人往下壓了一點，兩人結合的更深入，佐助也跟著仰起頭脖子形成一道優美的弧度。

　　「啊嗯…沒…沒關係，就這樣，嗚嗯。」佐助緊抓身下的床單胸前劇烈地起伏，勉強睜開眼睛對上鳴人:「我…沒病，嗚嗯、我每年有定期…定期檢查，你放心，快…快點。」

　　「你怎麼就不擔心我有病啊我說。」鳴人無奈地說道，他當然不是擔心對方有疾病而是擔心如果不帶套佐助明天鬧肚子疼了可不好。

　　「你…有?」想不到佐助還真的一臉疑惑地發問。

　　「怎麼可能我說!」

　　「那就沒問題…快點。」說著鳴人感覺到下體被刻意絞纏，一陣酥麻感竄上腦門，沒想到佐助勾引人的技巧無師自通，不過其實光靠他那張臉就夠讓人銷魂的了，鳴人當然不是什麼能受勾引還臨危不亂之人，接著重新幹起正事來，室內重新響起胯部撞擊臀肉的拍打聲夾雜著靡靡的水聲和不時幾聲低軟的喘息。

　　※

　　鳴人醒來時佐助還在他身旁側身睡的很沉，他小心的抽出手在佐助胡亂摸著東西時塞給他一個枕頭讓他抱著，下床時順便把被子給佐助拉好遮住他頸部的點點紅痕，地板上還堆著昨晚換下的床單鳴人把被單和昨晚換下的睡衣抱起來走向浴室外的洗衣機，說起來他現在身上穿的還是佐助的衣服，想者忍不住提起領口嗅了兩下，啊…好香，等等自己這種變態行為必須好好克制一下。

　　把東西通通丟進洗衣機裡倒進洗衣液按下開關鳴人走進浴室梳洗，刷完牙順勢捲起上衣轉過身看看背後被抓出的好幾道傷痕，佐助下手也是不知分寸，不過看在對方幾乎快被自己肏暈過去也算是打平了，背後的抓痕可是男人的勛章呢。

　　把衣服拉下鳴人洗了把臉，看了眼外頭除了洗衣機運作的聲音沒有其他動靜，輕輕一帶把浴室的門給關上，接著蹲下到洗手台下在水管附近拆下一個攝相機。

　　本來以為還要一陣子，不過他想以後這些都不需要了，佐助已經是他的了啊，不需要再透過任何東西，他會用自己的雙眼注視著佐助的一切。

　　鳴人想著樂呵呵的哼起小調，轉著圈把浴室裡所有的攝相頭拆下來放進口袋。

　　對了等等趁佐助還沒醒來把其它地方的也趕緊拆了吧，之後再借用一下廚房給佐助做個早餐，雖然他對廚藝不在行不過有心最重要不是嘛，他想佐助應該會很開心的。

　　想著鳴人走到客廳廚房把佐助房裡裝過的攝相機全部拆下，一邊在廚房烤吐司，從冰箱裡找到蛋和培根用佐助的鍋子煎了香氣四溢的培根蛋放在餐桌上，又在微波爐裡放進一杯牛奶加熱。

　　鳴人進到房間裡把全部的攝相機收進椅子上他帶來的背包，從桌上的番茄娃娃裡取出最後一個鏡頭時洗衣機剛好運做完畢發出嗶__嗶__的叫聲，佐助也正好張開眼睛，在枕頭上磨蹭了一下撐起身揉著眼睛。

　　鳴人把攝相機塞到褲子口袋走近床邊坐下順順佐助睡亂的頭髮。

　　「你醒啦，有沒有哪裡不舒服?」

　　「嗯……我餓了。」佐助恍神了一陣，最後遵從身體給他的訊號，肚子咕嚕嚕地叫了兩聲。

　　「餓了嗎?我做了早餐我說，不過可能不是很好吃啦。」

　　鳴人嘿嘿的笑著，起身拿過佐助的一件針織外套給對方披上帶著佐助走出房間，經過書桌前時把口袋裡的攝相機塞進背包內，很好、這樣就全部拆完了。

　　關上房門前鳴人回頭望了一眼那個背包。

　　這可是他的完美犯罪，佐助不會知道的，漩渦鳴人將會永遠是佐助內心的英雄是吧。

 

初冬-完


End file.
